


Cold night , winter.

by Tamazaki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamazaki/pseuds/Tamazaki
Summary: Hijiyama drabble of working in a cold night lol.





	Cold night , winter.

* * *

<strike></strike>It was a cold night in Edo. Too cold for Yamazaki to work properly , hands holding the binoculars shaking from the weather. "It's very cold don't you think , fukuchou?"  
  
The man standing next to him doesn't reply. Smoke from his cigarette flew into the night. Yamazaki sighed. Why does he always have to work with this grumpy man?  
  
When he put down his binoculars and rubbed his hands together to make himself warm, something fell against his arm. It was soft and warm.  
  
It was the Shinsengumi's vice commander jacket.  
  
Yamazaki blushed, while looking confusingly at the owner who was now left with only the vest and shirt and was turning his head away from him.  
  
"Take it. Tonight is too hot for me."  
  


"Fukuchou..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of Gintama. I don't know if it's good enough lol. I don't even know how to write end note properly lol. Is this enough?


End file.
